yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Halfway to Forever (song)
Halfway to Forever is the second English opening and ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. The opening features sequences from both Unbreakable Heart and Artist as well as scenes from various episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. It marks the first time since the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! that the English version of a series has changed opening themes, and the first time a completely different song is used. Starting with Episode 99, the opening changes to feature clips from Dualism of Mirrors and GO WAY GO WAY. With its final story arc, the opening changes featuring clips from Wonder Wings and Challenge the GAME. The song's composition and lyrics is written by the team of Michael Brady, Shane Guenego, Arthur "Sam" Murakami, Jonathan Lattif, Michael Knoblauch and Brendan Brady of the Surefire Music Group. Video Version 1 Version 2 Characters All versions * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * The Door * Kite Tenjo * Hart Tenjo * Orbital 7 * Reginald Kastle/Nash * Rio Kastle/Marin * Cathy Katherine * Anna Kaboom * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Bronk Stone * Tori Meadows * Ray Shadows/Vector * Girag * Alito * Mizar * Dumon 1st Version only * Mr. Kay * Nelson Andrews * Mr. Heartland * Roku * Kaze * Lilly * Kari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Summer * Jen * Spencer 2nd Version only * Number 96: Dark Mist 2nd and 3rd Version only * Quinton * Quattro * Trey * Don Thousand Cards * Achacha Chanbara * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Bull Blader * Coach King Giantrainer * CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer * CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral * Dododo Warrior * Flelf * Gagaga Caesar * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Gogogo Gigas * Hammer Shark * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Mimimic * Mogmole * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 19: Freezadon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 69: Heraldry Crest * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C39: Utopia Ray V * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * Number C106: Giant Red Hand * Photon Leo * Photon Thrasher * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Shining Elf * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * ZW - Eagle Claw 2nd version only * Shining Elf 2nd and 3rd version only * Number C39: Utopia Ray V * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory 3rd version only * Number 101: Silent Honor ARK * Number C101: Silent Honor DARK * Number C103: Ragnafinity * Number C102: Archfiend Seraph * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry * Number C65: King Overfiend * Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade * Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus * Number 106: Giant Hand * Number 103: Ragnazero * Number 46: Dragluon * Number 44: Sky Pegasus * Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu * Toy Knight * Number 54: Lion Heart Lyrics English = Still together as one Cuz divided we're none Ready to go, we feel the flow So don't stand in our way You know we ain't afraid This is our time, we're in control If I trip up today You just wipe it away All of my fears are gone, erased Let us tear down the walls 'Til the final night falls The bonds of our souls can't be replaced Let us fight together Regret it never Our dreams will be Halfway to Forever Our light comes shining through Reach down deep Beat defeat Do all that we can do Halfway to Forever We've got nothing to lose Keep breathing Believing Halfway to forever |-| French = |-| Spanish = |-| Portuguese = Ainda juntos, unidos Isto não acabou Pra sempre vencendo e alto ir Nada iremos temer Quando à frente seguir É nossa vez, vamos ganhar Agora sem hesitar Ninguém nos irá parar E os nossos medos vão desaparecer Não há batalhas sem nós Unidos vamos vencer Junta a tua e a minha voz Nós podemos ir até ao fim Os nossos sonhos serão mais reais Ao meio da viagem Já brilha uma luz A um passo do abismo Saltamos sem olhar Ao meio da viagem Sem nada a perder Confia minha vida Ao meio da viagem Trivia * "Number 39: Utopia" replaced "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in the ending scene, which was originally a part of Unbreakable Heart. * In Italy and Germany, the opening used was the English version itself. External links *facebook.com/Yugioh Official lyrics to "Halfway to Forever" Category:Songs